


To Save You

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Aurey Generik and Bdubs are a couple in this, Crying, M/M, Minecraft, Nether, one-sided nebtho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They had gone to the nether to steal from the fortress. The plan was the rush in, then rush out and go back through the portal, which was set up close by."Etho no!" Pause cried out as Etho yelled in pain. The left side of his face, chest and his left arm were turning black, a wither skeleton had injured him."Get to the portal...HURRY!" Etho screamed, tears were sliding out of his right eye.





	To Save You

They had gone to the nether to steal from the fortress. The plan was the rush in, then rush out and go back through the portal, which was set up close by.

Unfortunately, that is not what happened. 

When they had gone in, it started off rather smoothly. They took everything in the chests and stole some of the nether's special plants known as nether wart. But then...

They had shown up.

The wither, the king of the nether.

When they first heard the wither's roar, they got nervous, but thought that maybe it was just one wither skeleton or something.

But then they saw the wither flying around the fortress, looking down on them but not actually striking. Instead of attacking them himself, the wither had sent an army of wither skeletons. 

Now, they were just trying to leave the nether in one piece.

"AUREY OVER HERE!" Bdubs yelled, he was hiding behind a wall of cobble he had made to shield them a little. Aurey, who had been running from a wither skeleton, rushed over and hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm scared...what do we do!?" She cried hard into his chest. Generik ran behind the wall, barely escaping an attack from a ghast near by. He saw Aurey crying in Bdubs' arms and looked at her sadly. 

Bdubs bit his lip. "We've gotta get to that freakin' portal... Generik, take Aurey and get going, I'll hold 'em off." Generik scoffed.

"That fact that you think I'd actually leave you behind makes me laugh." Generik told him simply. Bdubs looked at him with wide eyes.

Generik smiled, although it was a little sad. "I'd rather we die together then have someone left behind...Aurey, hurry and go to the portal!" He told her calmly.

Aurey gasped in horror, tears streamed down her cheeks. "You two are insane! I can't leave you both behind like that, it's wrong!"

The ghast shot at them, causing them to duck behind the cobble completely. 

"We're running out of time Aurey! You know what happens when we stay to long! The portal won't stay open forever and if we don't get someone to the other side the rest will be stuck forever!

Aurey shook her head, her tears flew off her face. "Say whatever you want! I love you both...so...I agree with Generik! I'd rather die with you guys than be the one to escape." 

Tears built up in Generik and Bdubs' eyes. 

They didn't say thank you, instead they grinned.

"Alright then guys! Let's show 'em that they can't mess with us!" Bdubs smirked, determination in his eyes. Generik aimed at the ghast with his bow while Aurey and Bdubs took out their iron swords to fight the wither skeletons heading their way.

~~~

The nether was a dangerous place, they all knew the risks when they decided to go there.

But...they never expected to see the wither... not in a million years.

"Doc, help me out! We've gotta keep this portal open." Nebris told him calmly as they rushed to the portal. The portal kept flickering, it wasn't stable like when they first arrived.

Doc gulped nervously and nodded. He and Nebris took out some flint and steel and tried to keep the portal going, it seemed to be working, but how long would it last?

~~~

"Get to the portal!" Beef yelled as he fought against another wither skeleton. 

Pause panted tiredly as he sliced off the head of a wither skeleton. "I know...but they just won't stop! With every one we kill, 20 take its place!"

Just then, they heard it, the wither was near by. The boys paled as they heard a familiar explosion sound.

"The wither's starting to attack! We can't win this fight! RUN!" Beef shouted. Etho killed one more skeleton and then ran off with the others, heading for the portal.

They saw Nebris and Doc trying to keep it open. "Hurry!" Doc cried.

"Bdubs, Aurey, Generik, run! The wither's joining the fight!" Pause yelled as they ran. They gasped and quickly stopped their attack, heading for the portal.

Suddenly, Pause tripped and grunted as he fell onto the netherrack. 

A wither skeleton stood over him, and went to strike him with his stone sword.

Etho gasped. "PAUSE!" He rushed towards Pause, much to Beef's horror. 

Etho used his iron sword to block the wither skeleton's stone sword, but then his iron sword snapped in two, making him pale.

Pause' eyes widened as the wither skeleton sliced Etho in the shoulder with the sword. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Etho cried out in pain.

"ETHO!" Pause gasped, he reached out to grab Etho's hand, but Etho shoved him away and then managed to push the wither skeleton off a cliff. 

Pause watched in horror as something began to happen to Etho's body.

"Etho no!" Pause cried out as Etho yelled in pain. The left side of his face, chest and his left arm were turning black, because of the poison on the wither skeleton's stone sword.

"Get to the portal...HURRY!" Etho screamed, tears were sliding out of his right eye.

But Pause was frozen in shock and horror, he couldn't move. He had never seen Etho is such a state.

Beef grabbed Pause by the arm and yanked him up. "PAUSE RUN!" 

Pause was about to yell at Beef for saying that despite what happened, but then he saw the tears in his eyes.

This...This was hurting him too...

Generik, Aurey and Bdubs ran through the portal, it was beginning to close.

"We can't hold it open anymore!" Doc cried out. Nebris looked at Etho, who was struggling in pain, on his knees. Shaking his head, Nebris ran through the portal.

Doc quickly followed after him into the portal. Pause and Beef ran as fast as they could to get through the portal, but it was about to close completely.

Etho was shaking in pain, but when he saw the portal, he gasped in horror and quickly took out a bow. 'I'm sorry about this...' He let two arrows fly and watched as Pause and Beef were shot in the back because of them.

But because of the force of the arrows, they were sent flying into the portal, just in time before it closed.

That was the last thing Etho saw before he passed out, and the wither skeletons took him away, back to the wither's home.

~~~

Everyone had been in despair since then.

They searched the nether as much as they could, but they found no traces of Etho.

There was a good chance... he was gone forever.


End file.
